Was it a lie?
by Madam L
Summary: Jake leaves Miley, Miley finds Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow Liley readers, yes this is a Liley story so as you already probably read before, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I've never actually written a story, let alone a Liley story so please everyone just bare with me. I have a few ideas where I want to go with this but every time I decide on a path something better pops into my undeveloped mind and I yet again become undecided XP oh and this is an AU. Hannah Montana doesn't exist and Miley and Liley have yet to meet each other.

Anyways, enough with my babbling let us begin. The story starts off with Miley awaiting Jake's arrival at the beach.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

--

God, I hate those words. _"We need to talk."_ I just want to ring whosever neck first put those words into a sentence, a sentence that can set my stomach into spin cycle. I'm a nervous wreck. He's got me pacing back and forth, over and over. Who knew a simple 4 worded text would put me in such a spiral. How bad can this be? He just wants to see me that's all. Maybe he thinks we're not spending enough time together? Or… no. He can't be. Is he breaking up with me?! He is, he's breaking up with me!.. No, calm down, Miley. Calm down. I'm overreacting. I must be. Our relationships been going great, no arguments or disagreements, but what else can it be?

"Miley?" The sudden sound of his voice jerking me out of my previous thoughts. Looking up to see a blonde hair, blue eyed boy flashing his oh so seductive smile at me.

"Jake?" Questioning as if I didn't already know his voice by heart.

"Hey, Miley. Thanks for meeting me here on short notice. Sorry if I interrupted any plans you had tonight." He said while giving me a sheepish look.

"Oh n-no. It's alright. I didn't have any plans anyways." Lie. I did have plans actually. Oliver and I were going to have a movie night. We've been planning it for 2 weeks now. We couldn't do it last week because Joanie had asked him out on a date to the movies on the same night as ours and, since he's been drooling over this girl for the past month, I kindly let him ditch me for her. Besides, Oliver seemed a little lonely these past few weeks and who was I to deny him possible true love?

"Oh ok that's good." I could tell he was stalling.

"So, um, you said we needed to talk?" I hesitantly mentioned, diving right into the lions den. As much as I wanted to stay off this topic, I knew it was the reason for this sudden meeting. My curiosity getting the better of me.

"Y-yea. Right. Miley, you know I love you. I really do." Uh-oh. I know those words. The assurance of love is how relationships always end in the movies. This reassurance didn't help much with my unsettled stomach, I was peaking nausea. I returned my words of love. I thought I saw a slight wince in his eyes at my return, but I just brushed it off as me being paranoid.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Dang that curiosity of mine, always pushing unwanted words out of my mouth.

"I-I-I'm leaving you for-" My expression went from nervous to flat out angry. There it was the reason for this meeting. He _was_ breaking up with me. The agony. I knew nothing good could come out of dating the famous super star Jake Ryan. Before he could even finish his explanation I lost it.

"You're leaving me?! For who?!?!? And you better not say some hot super model or famous actress. You told me you didn't like those snobby, low-life, self-absorbed-"

"Miley I'm not breaking up with you!" With that I shut right up. Leaving a bittersweet feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt relieved, relieved he wasn't breaking up with me, but at the same time, I felt stupid. I just embarrassed the hell out of myself with that stupid rant of mine. "Are you ready to let me finish?" He almost had a hint of superiority in his voice. As if he knew I was going to react like this. I numbly shook my head, not trusting my out of control mouth. "Now I know this isn't going to be easy to accept, but, as I was saying, I'm leaving you for a few months." He paused, awaiting my reaction. I was still a little too fearful to let my voice out so I just, once again, shook my head. "This morning my agent called me saying he got me the lead role in a great movie." His enthusiasm rising. He was telling me what a great jump this would be for him. For his career. Feeling a little more confident in my will to say something a little less stupid than before, I opened my mouth.

So there you have it. My first chapter. I know it was short, but it was just an idea. I'm aiming for 5-10 positive reviews. If ppl like it then ill continue to write, if not.. I'll let it rot in my computer for all eternity. PLEASE REVIEW 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again ^_^ so I got my 5+ reviews and I was happy with them so I shall continue on with this story. WOOO!! I gave up eating dinner to write this so you better enjoy it!!! D Anyways thanks everyone for reading. Enjoy :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.. except the story… heh.

--

I felt my chest tighten. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew this was what he wanted. Asking him to stay would just be too selfish of me. "W-when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He whispered in a quiet, defeated voice. A sharp pain ripped through my heart. "The director called my agent asking if I wanted the role. It was an on-the-spot decision. He already had other actors in mind if I kept him waiting. You have to understand, Miley, this is my chance to make it big, bigger than I am now."

"It's alright, Jake." Hanging my head down in a defeated stance. "I get it." Another lie. I didn't get it. Why did he want to leave? Wasn't I enough for him to stay? My mind was telling me to be happy for him, to let him go, but my heart, my self-centered heart, was telling me to make him stay. Screaming at me to make him stay any way possible. Three months it was telling me, three months without seeing him would be hell. Jake was what kept me sane. Him and Oliver anyways. With Jackson off at college for next four years and Dad always off working on a new song or trying to find some kind of new hit band to make a recording deal with, I was always home alone. Dad was barely ever home anymore. And when he was, he would sleep, shower, eat, and then be off once again. It seems the older I get the more he thinks I've grown up. Technically that's true, but emotionally, I'm still a child. I still want what I can't have: my daddy's love.

Cupping his hand under my chin, he lifted my head to raise my eyes to his level. "Thank you for understanding, Miley." His baby blue eyes gazing straight into mine now. The way he was staring at me gave me chills. Those eyes of his were so powerful, so full of lust, so.. weakening. "You know something?" Inching closer with every word. "I love you, Miley." His lips now grazing mine. "I love you so much." He pressed his lips to mine with such passion that I couldn't help but return. It was paradise. This is one of those moments you wish you didn't have to breathe to survive. I didn't want it to end. Even an eternity of kissing the one I adore wouldn't feel long enough. When we were peaking suffocation, we pulled apart, breathing heavily trying to catch our breathe. Closing the gap between us once more, he leaned close. His warm breath on my neck giving me chills, "You're the only girl for me."

His words sent me into complete bliss, but at the same time, total disarray. How can Jake's love send my heart soaring in ecstasy, but at the same time be breaking it into a million little pieces? Sadly, my heart knew the answer. When Jake first told me he loved me I thought I had died and went to heaven. He made me feel so safe and sheltered that I missed everything. Every hit on another girl, every mocking tone, every disgusted look toward Oliver and every other not-so-popular person. In fact, Oliver was the one who pointed all these things out to me. I was blind. I didn't want to see, or even think for that matter, that my perfect celebrity boyfriend could be doing all of these things without me noticing. I didn't believe him. My simple mind could not comprehend Jake being rude or having wondering eyes. I thought Oliver was just jealous of Jake; jealous of all his popularity and looks. He got fed up with me and my ignorance, so he said he would prove to me what a snake Jake really was; and he did. We caught Jake drunk, flirting with another girl at a party one night. He apologized saying how sorry he was for not telling me about the party and how he wasn't going to do anything with her. That he was just having a little fun. He was close to her, but I didn't see him kissing her or anything like that so I forgave him. It was hard, but I didn't let him see that. In the back of my mind I knew what Jake was capable of, but I didn't want to think that way. I wanted to believe he wanted me and _only_ me. And my conniving mind made me think that exactly.

After that, Oliver and I stopped talking. He said I needed to get a clue, that he was all over her and ready to make his move any moment and would have too if we hadn't interrupted them. But I just brushed his words aside. It was odd. I had Jake, the guy of my dreams, my superstar boyfriend, but when Oliver stopped talking to me, I felt.. lonely. He was my last true friend. All those other posers were just trying to get close to me so they can get close to Jake. I knew how their minds worked and I hated it. They weren't real friends and that was exactly what my heart needed then, a real friend. But stupid me would rather have a cheating boyfriend than a true friend. What kind of friend did that make me?

A few weeks later I couldn't take it anymore. I went to Oliver's crying and apologizing like a little kid who was afraid their best friend wouldn't talk to them ever again because they broke their favorite crayon. It was pathetic, truly pathetic. Like the good friend Oliver really is, he took me back.. on one condition though: I had to believe everything he said, no matter how bizarre and unrealistic it was. Knowing that donut I couldn't actually believe everything he said to me but I said ok anyways. I was happy. I finally got my friend back and I was never letting go.

"Miley," Snapping me out of my regrettable flashback. "It's getting late. We should probably get going."

"Oh y-yea. What time is it?" I hadn't looked at the clock since I left the house. I knew I shouldn't be out too late but it really didn't matter, there wouldn't be anyone waiting up for me at home anyways.

"Ten thirty. I still have to pack for my flight tomorrow. The plane leaves at seven." That's right. I had totally forgotten why we even met here. Jake was _leaving_. Three months of no hugs, no kisses, not even seeing his cute boyish smile. "I'll call you whenever I can, Miley. I'm won't forget. I promise. And when I come back I'll have the biggest, most suffocating bear hug ever for you."

Acting like my normal, cherry self, "Can't wait. I'm really going to miss you, babe. And don't go runnin' off with some hot movie star actress now." He gave a nervous laugh. As much as I just wanted it to be a joke, I couldn't help but hear the hint of seriousness in my voice.

"Of course I won't. I love you, Miley." He pulled me into a firm hug. I rapped my arms around him tightly. I didn't want to let go, I felt loved, wanted.

"I love you too, Jake. Don't forget about me ok?"

"Never." With that we separated and walked in our different directions. When Jake was out of sight, I stopped. I just fell to me knees and cried. He was gone and I was stuck here. I hadn't realized how loud I was actually crying until I heard some older man ask from a distance if someone was hurt. It was dark, so I was barely visible. Before the man saw me I hid behind Rico's shack. I was acting foolish and I knew it too. Hiding like a child not wanting to be seen crying, but I couldn't help myself. After a few minutes of trying to hold back my tears and hiccups, the man left and I was once again alone. I sat in my usual chair where Oliver and I usually sit. The cool breeze felt good on my burning face. Taking a second to breathe in the intoxicating sea air, I caught a whiff of something with it.. strawberry.

"Hey there." I whipped my head around to see a young women sitting in the chair next to me. She had blonde, wavy hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had these vibrant green eyes that seemed to be looking right into mine. Her tan, smooth skin was showing where her tight, white shirt didn't cover her toned, tanned arms. Dark grey shorts covered from her knees up, showing her muscular, tanned legs. She was.. _gorgeous_. "Please don't cry. Such a beautiful face should never look so sad." She reached over, brushing a loose strand behind my ear. I felt strange. It was like her calm presence just washed all worries away. I suddenly felt at peace and I didn't know why. "I'm Lilly by the way. What's your name?"

--

Yay I finished :3 I wanted to get this up for all my soon to be faithful readers because I _hate_ waiting for a new chapter on a good story. Sadly I don't fell my story is as good as it can be but that's all I could do tonight so sorry. I wanted to get it up quickly.

Oh and I have no idea what a beta reader is but if anyone wants to be mine please send me a message explaining what it is and if they want to be mine. Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll I wanna write as much as I can every night so I don't keep everyone waiting. Thanks for everyone's support. And please review they do make me ever so happy. Anyways Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana

--

I was speechless. It was like this girl had such a great influence over me, and I didn't even know the first thing about her. Only that she had such a gentle touch and obviously must take pride in her looks. Honestly, I was a little jealous of how she could look so beautiful by just sitting there. After a few seconds of my zombie-like blank stare, she spoke. "Are you ok?" Realizing how ridiculous I must look to her, I instantly attempted to straighten my hunched poster and hide my face because I knew how red it probably looked, partly from embarrassment. She lowered her head a bit to try to catch my eyes. "Hey now, don't be shy." Her voice was so soft and pure. I wanted to hear her speak again.

My body had a mind of it's own. Lifting up my head and turning to her even though my mind was telling me to just save face and walk away. At least that way she wouldn't have to know the pathetic reason I was crying my eyes out. "That's better." Lifting her own head now. "Now I can see those big, beautiful, blue eyes of yours." I couldn't help but smile at her compliment. "Can you tell me your name?" I almost flinched at my sudden realization. How pitiful can I get? She had to pretty much talk to me like I was a child to even get me to calm down.

"M-Miley. My name is Miley." She smiled.

"Miley. That's a very pretty name." I thanked her. "Can I ask why you were crying so hard?" Her voice sounded sincere as she asked. Giving me trust, but not enough to tell her the truth.

"It's a dumb reason." The actual truth was I didn't think it was a dumb reason, but if someone told me that is why they were crying, I'd tell them to 'suck it up. It's not like he's leaving forever.'

"I promise I won't think it's dumb. How bad can it be?" I hesitated. Would she really not believe it's stupid to be crying over this? I couldn't find any signs of deceit in her voice so I proceeded, looking down.

"My boyfriend, he's l-leaving for three months to Australia to shoot a movie." I could tell my voice was shaky, like I was about to cry. I didn't want her to see me cry again though; I wanted to seem more mature. "He told me he was leaving tomorrow morning. I don't want him to leave, but having him stay for my sake would just be too damn selfish of me. This is supposed to be some great stepping-stone for his career." I felt the bitterness roll off my tongue as I spoke. My blood ran cold and I began to feel my eyes swell up with tears, angry tears. "Why would he leave me all alone here?" I clenched my fists, turning my knuckles white. I was so angry. I just couldn't understand what could be so important that he would leave his girlfriend behind while he goes off as some hot-shot movie star to another country.

"Alone? Why would you say you're alone?" I couldn't help but relax when I heard her speak again. Her tone was so concerned and genuine.

"My dad is never home and my brother is off at college, so it feels like I have no one."

"You don't have any friends?" I didn't want her to know my reality, but I didn't want to lie to her either. So I didn't.

"I have one true friend named Oliver, but other than that, all those other so-called 'friends' are nothing to me. They all just wanted to get close to me so they can get closer to Jake, my boyfriend." Having to tell her that made me feel so lame. I didn't have any friends, only one. That was the plain truth.

Her eyes lit up and her expression went from concern to suddenly animated, smiling from ear to ear. "Do you want me to be your friend?" I was abruptly met with a warm, tingling feeling that made my skin crawl it the best possible way. I just didn't get it. Why did this girl have such a strong affect on me? I had just met her and already I felt so close to her. Did she really want to be _my_ friend, or did she just want to use to me get to Jake like everyone else?

..Who was I kidding? Not even the littlest piece of my mind believed she could ever be so evil. She just looked so sweet and innocent sitting there. I wanted nothing more to be her friend. Words just spilled out of my mouth. "More than anything in the world." My eyes widened at my realization; I had just said that out loud. I was mortified. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment as I hid my face in my hands in shame. I probably looked like such a dork.

She broke out into a fit of giggles. "D-Don't be embarrassed, Miley. I'm r-really glad you feel that way." Her laughter died down. I looked up to see her mouth change to a charming smile. Her emerald eyes were looking directly into mine now. She reached out, resting her hand on mine. "I feel the same way." My heart began to race and I shivered at the contact. Did she really want to be my friend as much as I did her?

She must have mistaken my shiver as being cold. "Are you cold? Do you have a jacket?" Actually, I was cold, but my mind wasn't really paying attention to the cool temperature. I didn't want her to know my real reason for my minute convulsion.

"No I don't. I didn't think I would be out this late so I didn't bring one." Noticing she didn't have a jacket either, "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope, I'm actually pretty warm." She took my hand in hers to show me how warm she was. Another shiver. "Miley, you keep shivering. You must be freezing. Here." Her next actions surprised me. She stood, pulling me up with her. Walking around me, she put her arms over mine and pressed her front against my back. She wasn't kidding when she said she was pretty warm. As awkward as this would have been with any other friend of mine, for some strange reason, with her this felt.. right. I couldn't tell you why for the life of me but I didn't want her to let go. "See, I told you I was warm."

"Yea." That was all I could get out. My mind was all jumbled up. I couldn't tell left from right, let alone make a rational sentence. Before I realized it, I put my head back, resting it on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. The scent of vanilla in the air was intoxicating. Once again the question of why I was feeling this way ran across my mind. I had just been pretty much dropped on my ass by Jake, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stand here with her holding me forever. I didn't know exactly how long we had been in that position, but I snapped out of my daze when I heard her speak.

"Hey, Miley." I made a noise implying a 'what?' "Don't you think it's time for us to be heading home now?" I lifted my head, trying to remember the last time I had looked at the clock. It had been around ten forty-five when I first noticed Lilly sitting there. She removed one hand from my arm, pulling out her cell phone and reading off the time. "Quarter to midnight."

"Wow that late already?" I felt her hesitate, and then let go and take a step back from me.

"I know. Do you live close to here?"

"Yea. It's about a five minute walk from here." She nodded her head to the left as if to ask if that is the direction I was headed. "Yep."

"Me too. Do you mind if I walked with you?" I blurted out my acceptance immediately. Once again I embarrassed myself horribly. She laughed. "Glad you feel that way because it would have been kind of weird with you walking in front of me and me following right behind." She leaned in close. "I'd feel like a stalker or something." We both laughed. She nudged my arm with hers. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before we freeze to death."

--

So there you go. My third chapter. I can't help but think I rushed into the whole Lilly holding Miley thing because they had just met each other. But I love Liley contact especially intimate ones in others stories so I thought I would throw some in there early. Oh and would you guys rather have Lilly be the _teacher_ or a _new student_ at Miley's school cuz I haven't really made that clear yet. Anyways please please review everyone thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So ive been having more ppl say they want Lilly to be a new student so they whole law thing doesn't get involved so that's what she will be. Anyways, this chapter's Lilly's POV and it goes back to when she first sees Miley crying. Enjoy :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own

--

**Lilly's POV**

Letting out a sigh of relief that the day was almost over, "Today was so hectic." A late night walk was just what I needed to cool my head. The calm, night breeze felt good on my warm skin. All the confusion with the move and trying to find me a new school had left my mind drained and I just needed to get out of the new house and away from everyone. I was angry, angry that my parents made me leave my old school and my awesome friends. So what if my dad got a job over here, he didn't have to tear us away from our home and drag us to Malibu. Sure this place was beautiful and had a beach just minutes away from my house, but it wasn't _home._ I had lived in Florence, Oregon my whole life, so why would I dutifully depart from it now just because I was the child? I'd been leisurely walking for about 5 minutes when I thought I heard a soft cry. It was pretty late so I thought it was probably just some bird or something until I heard it again, this time louder.

It was a girl and she was crying. I didn't want to be nosey and go ask her why she was crying, but she just seemed so.. sad. The thought of her not wanting anyone to talk to her moved my feet a few more steps. Maybe she didn't want to be bothered by strangers. I tried to brush the feeling of guilt about leaving her there, and I was successful too, until I heard her cry again, hard. How could I just leave this crying girl all alone out here this late at night? The answer was I couldn't. I quietly walked over to her not to scare her. She had her head turned away from me so I knew didn't see me walking towards her. I sat in the vacant chair beside her. "Hey there." I tried to sound as calming as possible. When she turned her head to me, I felt my heart quicken. I couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. I had originally thought she was probably about 15 or so from afar but from here I could tell she looks about 17 years old. My previous thoughts of regret for approaching her dissipating.

Her brown, beautiful locks of hair fell over her tight, off the shoulder, black top with a white tank underneath. Long, smooth legs were flaunted off by a short, blue mini skirt that I had no objections toward. I felt her baby blue eyes move slowly over me, taking in the stranger that had interrupted her howling, and then land directly into mine. "Please don't cry. Such a beautiful face should never look so sad." I reached and brushed a loose strand from her face. She didn't pull away, making me think she didn't believe I was some creepy chick coming up to her out of nowhere.. even though that was exactly what had happened. "I'm Lilly by the way. What's your name?" She didn't speak, she just blankly stared into my eyes. After a while of silence I thought maybe there was something wrong. "Are you ok?" This must have startled her because instantly she broke eye contact and looked away in effort to hide her face, which I thought was adorable. "Hey now, don't be shy." I tried to speak in a reassuring tone; I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. She lifted her head, "That's better. Now I can see those big, beautiful, blue eyes of yours." I didn't mean to say that, it had just slipped out, but luckily she smiled at my accidental compliment. I asked her her name.

""M-Miley. My name is Miley." I told her how I liked her name and her smile beamed.

"Can I ask why you were crying so hard?" My voice had come out softer than I had indented, sounding almost afraid to ask. She had said the reason was dumb, but I knew a reason so dumb wouldn't make anyone cry as hard as she was before.

She hesitated for a brief second, probably debating on if I truly thought the reason would be legit, but then proceeded. "My boyfriend, he's l-leaving for three months to Australia to shoot a movie." Her voice sounded insecure. She clenched her fists. "He told me he was leaving tomorrow morning. I don't want him to leave, but having him stay for my sake would just be too damn selfish of me. This is supposed to be some great stepping-stone for his career." I could hear the resentment in every word she spoke, indignantly asking why he would leave her here all alone. Alone, that word particularly caught my attention. She explained how her brother is always at college and her dad is always off working and barely ever home. I felt sad for her. Not even her own father made time to be in her life. She continued, telling me about her friend, Oliver, her only _true_ friend. After hearing this I understood why she was crying so much. She felt like no one was going to be there for her when she needed them; that she was going to have to deal with everything by herself, but I wasn't about to leave a lonely girl in need of friendship and comfort by herself.

"Do you want me to be your friend?" The question was almost childish. Asking a young woman if they wanted to be friends was somewhat humorous actually.

"More than anything in the world." To my amusement, her response was more accepting than I imagined. I would have just settled with a yes, but this answer reassured my confidence 10 fold. Immediately after, her eyes widened and she hid her once again reddened face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"D-Don't be embarrassed, Miley. I'm r-really glad you feel that way." Trying to encourage her to face me, I put my hand on hers. "I feel the same way." I felt her tremble under my hand. Neither of us had a jacket, but I wasn't cold. I took her hand to my arm to show her how warm I was, she shivered again. I didn't want to leave because of the cool weather, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Pulling her up, "Miley, you keep shivering. You must be freezing. Here." Walking behind her, I wrapped myself around her in ambience. I pressed her against me. It was hard to suppress my enjoyment when she relaxed her head back against my shoulder. I almost felt guilty. I did care about her being warm, but the truth was I just wanted an excuse to hold her. I know that probably sounds lame and flat out creepy considering we just met, but for some reason I just felt _drawn_ to this girl. She had this aura about her and when she leaned her head back, I almost lost it. She gave me this thrill that I couldn't put into words. I had completely forgotten about my parents back at home. I was supposed to be back my midnight and I knew it was most likely around that time already.

I was torn between staying here holding Miley for another few minutes and cutting it short to be able to get home in time. With all the disorder at home, I knew now wouldn't be a good time to get in trouble. I said in a quiet voice, "Don't you think it's time for us to be heading home now?" I pulled out my cell phone; it read quarter to midnight, leaving me 15 minutes to get home. My house was about a five minute walk from here, but I didn't want Miley walking home by herself. "Do you live close to here?" She said she also only lived about 5 minutes away, luckily in the same direction as mine. I was glad to hear that we lived pretty close, my house only a couple blocks down. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before we freeze to death."

The walk home was brisk, but we found out a few more things about each other. Turns out she was 17, a junior at Seaview Highschool. I didn't want to tell her that I was going to the same highschool, I wanted to surprise her. Hopefully we would have some classes together. I did tell her about how my dad got a better job down here and that I had to leave all my friends. That I was bitter about all the whole situation. I thought I heard her mutter something about her being glad that I moved here, but I didn't want to embarrass her again, so I didn't mention it. Even though I didn't like the whole moving thing, I had to admit I did like the new house and the fact that we lived right by a beach with great waves perfect for surfing. But, honestly, the best thing about Malibu was.. Miley.

We reached her house first. I was sad to have to depart from her. We had stopped at the foot of her driveway. I noticed all the lights were off in her house and no car in the driveway. It might have just been in the garage, but I doubted that. Either her dad had already went to bed and didn't wait up for her or he didn't show up at all. From what she's told me, I'd vote for the latter. We both said our goodbyes and I began to turn away when I was suddenly pulled back and enveloped in her arms. "Thank you, Lilly." A quiet moan escaped my lips. I wrapped my arms around her closing the gap between us. "I'd still probably be down at the beach crying my eyes out if you hadn't have shown up." She thanked me one last time before letting go, but not fully.

Still holding my hands, "Oh, I'm sure you'd be just fine without me." I truly did think that Miley would be fine if I hadn't have shown up, it just would have taken a little longer for her to calm down that's all.

"Well, I'm still really glad I got to meet you. And look how close our houses are; maybe we could hang out sometime?" She gave me this adoring look that made my heart skip a beat. It was hard to not blurt out my acceptance like a rampant fool; I just nodded my head. "I probably kept your family waiting for you." I could see the hurt on her face when she looked over to the house realizing her dad wasn't home. She turned her attention back to me "You won't get in trouble will you?"

I put on a charming smile. "No, but it would be worth it." We shared a quick laugh and one last hug before walking our separate ways. My parents weren't waiting up for me when I got home, most likely because they were exhausted from all the confusion today; I know I was. I went upstairs to my room and changed into my pajamas. I laid down on my bed thinking maybe I could catch Miley on her way to school and walk with her. Maybe this place wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

--

Chapter 4 finished! So ive made Lilly a new student, sorry to all those who voted teacher, I actually was voting teacher too, but seems more wanted student Anyways hope everyone enjoyed. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

So I only got 2 reviews from the last chapter which made me sooo sad :c But thanks so much **rebelde girl **cuz without your review I prbly would have quit the story. So thanks to the 2 of you who reviewed -.- So this is back to Miley's POV. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own

--

(L.O.V.E. love, L.O.V.E...)

"I see your face; I look in your eyes, What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in, Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside, And see all of the colors of the rainbow, I know!

We all want to believe in love-"

A hand crept it's way up to the clock, smashing down on the off button. A groan escaping the lips of the sleeping girl "Ugh, morning already, damn." Sitting up, "Why does school have to start so early? Isn't there a law about working kids this hard? Or at least waking them up this early." I got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me to do my usual morning tasks.

Robby Ray began to walk out the door when he saw his daughter coming down the stairs. Turning around and closing the door behind him, "Mornin' darlin'. You ready for school? I could give you a ride if you would like." I could see that Daddy was running late seeing that the clock already read seven fifteen.

Covering my mouth to hide a big yawn, but no shame in speaking at the same time, "No, I'm okay, but thanks daddy." I was happy to see that Daddy was trying to spend time with me, even if it was only a ride to school.

"Alrighty then, guess I'm off. See ya later, babe. Love ya." After saying my goodbyes, my stomach demanded food.

Grumbling, "Feed me now.. before I eat you alive."

"Oh, hush up down there! I'll feed you when I'm good and ready. Besides, you can't eat me alive."

"Technically, I eat your fat which still counts as you, so I win." I was about to object to my talking stomach when I realized 'I'm taking to my stomach…" I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I was too nervous to eat before leaving to meet Jake last night so I figured the lack of food must be making me delusional. I hoped that was it anyways. The felt a hint of pain from last night, but pushed it aside as best I could. Jake wasn't about to ruin my morning. I walked to the fridge, opening it. Finding nothing that looked good, I walked to the cupboards.

"Maybe there's some of the tasty little granola bars left." Peaking behind every bag and box, "Sweet niblets, where are those dang things? Must not have any left." I walked back to the fridge, opening it and looking inside as if the previous food had been magically replaced with new foods. (I have a habit of doing that XD) My stomach grumbled louder than usual. "Darn, nothin' seems good to eat. Guess I'll just result back to my classic default… cereal."

I looked to the clock, seven thirty. "Shoot." I put the bowl in the washer. Running up the stairs to my room to grab my bag, I looked out the window for a brief second seeing a blonde haired girl with a backpack walking past my house. Instantly, everything from last night came back to me. The leaving, the crying, the girl. "Lilly." I grabbed my bag and ran out the front door as fast as I possible could.

She was a little ahead of me when I finally spotted her again. "Lilly!" She stopped and turned around in a dazed look.

Realizing who called her name, "Oh, Miley! Hey!" I was happy to finally catch up with her.

Panting and out of breath, "Whew." I had to take a few seconds to steady myself. "I seriously thought I was in better shape than this." She laughed and for some strange reason I felt a flash of warm burst through my heart.

She must have seen the strange look I made when I felt that because she touched my arm, sending another bolt through my body. "Are you ok, Miley?" I didn't know what was going on with me, but I just shook it off as it being tired from last night. I nodded my head. "Good, I don't want my new school buddy already getting sick around me." I laughed until I realized what she had just said.

My eyes widened, "New school buddy?! You're going to Seaview High?!" I must have sounded like a real dork because a big grin was plastered on her face as she nodded. "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Not only was I surprised, but more than anything, I was excited. I was going to have another friend to hang out with; one that was a girl. I mean, Oliver was alright, but I could never talk about girl stuff like nails, hair, and… periods. Especially those. If I even mentioned the word period, Oliver would cover his ears and yell "lalalalal" over and over until I promised I wouldn't talk about it anymore.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to Seaview." That was a major understatement, but I didn't want her to think I was desperate for friends or anything. "We need more real people like you there." She smiled at this. We continued our walk to school.

"So, is there anybody that I should watch out for? You know, someone I shouldn't get involved with?"

"Well, there are no real dangerous bullies at our school, not physically anyways. There are these two real rude, nasty, bitches though." My voice became bitter at the thought of them. "Amber and Ashley." We had made it to the front of the school at this time.

Turning her head in wonderment, "What makes you hate them so much?"

Lilly's voice seemed so innocent in her question as if she had no idea what a real bitch really was. Clenching my fists while squinting my eyes, "Those two are meaner than a horde of birds at dinner time. They just swarm you, and when you least expect it," I quickly got real close to her face, "they attack!" She screamed at my sudden movement causing the entire junior class to look. I looked at the clock. I still had fifteen minutes to show Lilly her locker and a few of her classes.

We walked up the stairs into the school. To save time we decided that we were going to split up and head off to our lockers separately and meet by the girl's bathroom when we were finished. I reached my locker and a few seconds later, Lilly showed up next to me and began putting in a combination to a locker two down from mine. "Lilly, this is where you're locker is?" She smiled brightly and nodded. I was excited to see that I was going to be able to walk with Lilly to our lockers together after our classes. "Oh, that's right." Lilly looked to me.

I had forgotten to ask Lilly for her schedule. "Hey Lilly, hand me your schedule. Maybe we have some classes together." She dug through her backpack finally pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. "Is that how you treat all your papers?" She smiled and proudly nodded her head. I laughed. I glanced at the classes and smiled brightly. "Look Lilly, we have first, second, and fourth together… and lunch." I looked down, "that is if you want to eat lunch with me."

She took the piece of paper and grabbed my hand with her free one. "Of course I want to each lunch with you, Miles." I looked up at her. Dropping my hand, "Sorry, I mean Miley."

"No, it's ok. I don't like it much when new friends call me that, but when you say it," I tilted my head to the side trying to think of a good way to put my feeling into words, "it feels right." Her smile beamed at my words of approval.

"I'm glad because I like when my best friends call me Lil." _Best friend_. My chest tightened in excitement. Was I really her best friend? Realizing that I was so far her only friend in Malibu, I felt my heart plummet. I slanted my head downward. She was probably going to find some other, better friends in her other classes and decide to eat lunch and hang out with them tomorrow. I think she saw my emotions change because she brought her head down with mine trying to catch my eyes with hers. Her emerald eyes shined with concern that I just couldn't stand to see. I straightened myself up trying not to look sad.

"Hey, Miles. What's up? You've been acting kind of strange this morn-. Oh wait, I guess I can't really say that since I don't know you all that well yet. Is there something you want to talk about?" I didn't want to sound clingy so I lied.

I put on a fake smile, "Nope, all good here." I didn't want her to bring the subject back up so I grabbed her hand hoping we could start off to our first class, but as soon as I did, I felt a bolt of electricity form in my hand and shoot throughout my entire body, stopping at my stomach. I didn't want Lilly to ask me if I was ok again so I tried with all my might not to show the mysterious thing happening to me. I didn't understand why every time I touched this girl, I would feel something strange go through my body. Luckily, Lilly was too busy looking over her schedule again to pay attention to me. The bell to get to class rang and we began walking to homeroom.

Our homeroom teacher was transfixed on a book when we first walked in. Mrs. Novak was a thin woman with light brown hair that hung just above her shoulders. She seemed quite elegant wearing a tight, sleeveless, white shirt with a black skirt that stopped just above her knees showing off her nice figure perfectly. She put her book down as more students began to influx into the classroom. Lilly and I took a seat in the back next to each other. She stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom, writing her name on the whiteboard.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Novak. You may call me Mrs. N if you would like. I want to make this a pleasant first day of English class, so please everyone let me take roll and explain how my class works, and then you may talk for the rest of the period." Mrs. Novak went on for only about ten minutes then set us free to talk all we wanted.

I turned to Lilly, "Hey, how do you like school so far? Even though it is only first period."

"It's nice I guess. It's a little bigger than my old, crowded school back in Oregon, so that's nice." She looked down, "Man, I sure do miss my friends. Now all I have is my memories." I was sad to see Lilly like this. I tried to cheer her up.

"Well, how bout after school we go someplace to eat and we could talk about whatever you want? My treat." I put on a reassuring smile that must have worked because she the sadness was instantly replaced with a big grin.

"Well," Looking up, her mesmerizing, emerald eyes were looking straight into mine now. "I could never turn down a treat, especially one from you." She tapped my nose with her finger and we laughed. I liked when Lilly played around. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's your choice. I'm cool with wherever." I wanted Lilly to feel more comfortable in Malibu and make fun memories here too.. with me.

"It's a nice day out so want to just go down to the beach and eat at that place down there? What is it called again?"

"You mean Rico's?" She nodded her head yes. "Sure, sounds good." The bell to end class went off and everyone pushed their way to the door, causing me to trip over a random foot; I thought I was done for. Suddenly, strong, but gentle arms wrapped around me, saving me from a total face plant. I looked up to see a concerned Lilly looking down at me.

"Whoa, Miley. Are you ok?" I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I stood up, our fingers still interlaced. "You're not hurt right?" I shook my head. How clumsy could I get? _Real cool, Miley ._I probably looked like such a loser. Her eyes became gentle. "Good cause I don't know what I'd do if my Miles got hurt." My heart skipped with excitement at her words of care.

I looked down at our interlocked hands; I liked the feeling of our hands together. Even if I had just met her, I felt so comfortable in this position with our hands like this. Why did I feel so relaxed? It took me about two week for me to feel comfortable while holding Jake's hand and I instantly felt at ease with Lilly's. The halfway bell sounded causing her to break her hold on me. _Damn bell._ I tilted my head down. Looking up shyly, "Thanks for saving me." She smiled and we walked out the door to our second period. I couldn't wait for school to end and head down to Rico's with Lilly.

--

Ta-da!! Chapter 5 ready for reading. Hope everyone liked it. PLEASE review it inspires me. It really does. Thanks for reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias everyone for reviewing!! I've noticed how short my chapters have been so I thought I'd make this one a little longer so sorry for the extra wait. Anyways this is Lilly's point of view now after first period. Still first day of school. Enjoy!! :3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hannah Montana

--

**Lilly's POV**

The walk to our next class was mostly quiet. I enjoyed walking with Miley in silence. It gave me time to look at her, discreetly of course. I just loved how her eyebrows would raise whenever she was engrossed in something or how her eyes would widen whenever she saw something that interested. God, she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. So soft and gentle, but at the same time, sad and angry. I wanted to know more about Miley and her past, but I didn't want to be too pushy so I left it at that.

We reached our lockers, "So Miles, what's our second class?" She pulled a neatly folded paper out of her pocket.

"Um, it says we have history next. Man, I hate history. When am I ever going to need to know anything about the transcontinental railroads or the Bull Moose Party?" I looked at her with a blank stare with my mouth slightly open. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not one bit. But hey, look at the bright side, at least we don't have math this early in the morning." She shrugged and agreed. Seems my verbal pick-me-up worked. We closed our lockers and turned a corner to go to our next class when I suddenly felt a hand grab mine and roughly heaved me back around the corner.

She pulled me in close to her body, sending the butterflies in my stomach into disarray. "Miley what are you do-" She covered my mouth with what a thought was a gentle hand before it smashed against my face.

"Shhh. Look at them, those things." She pointed to two girls walking down the hall. The air around them seemed so high and mighty that I felt like I was being crushed under all the arrogance. She removed her hand from my mouth. "That's Amber and Ashley. Bitches from the pit of hell itself." Miley's gentle eyes were now burning with hate. What could they have done to make her hate them so much?

The taller one seemed to be leading with the shorter one following right at her heels. She carried a black bag that said Amber written on it in white in cursive. It was quite nice actually. She had dark, smooth skin and hair that swayed back and forth at her mid back. The shorter girl was pretty much the same with just lighter skin and somewhat shorter hair.

I didn't like seeing Miley like this. The look in her eyes didn't seem to fit her normally tender face. I couldn't stand it anymore; I turned to her and drew my hand up. Running a finger across her cheek, "Gorgeous eyes like yours should never carry such hate." A deep blush appeared on her cheeks and her eyes resorted back to the ones I know and love.

"Well if it isn't the loser Miley." A disgusting voice said from behind us. I tore my hand away quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" The hate in her eyes resurfaced.

"What do _you_ want, Amber?" Miley spat. There was definitely an ugly past between these two.

"I just came to welcome the new girl." She pushed her way in-between us and pulled me in for a hug. It felt awkward. Her hug felt nothing like Miley's. It wasn't warm or make my heart race like Miley's did at her driveway last night. I didn't like it. Thankfully it was just one of those quick, girly hugs. Who really enjoys those? "I'm Amber and that's Ashley." She pointed behind her to the shorter girl who waved with a smile. I returned the wave and smile and I told them my name. Ashley didn't seem so bad; maybe she was just being corrupted by this Amber chick? "You know, you really shouldn't hang out with losers like Miley cause people will start thinking you're a loser too. You should come hang with us. You'll become so much more popular that way." I was starting to understand why Miley disliked her so much.

"Actually, I don't think Miley is a loser whatsoever. I think she's smart, beautiful, funny, kind, and definitely right for avoiding you. Besides, I have no desire to become 'popular'. It was nice meeting you both." I turned back to Miley, grabbing her arm and pulling her away with me. "Let's go, Miles before we're late to class." We pushed our way through the crowd away from tweedle dee and tweedle dum to science.

We found a couple seats next to a window and sat down. Not many kids were in class yet and the ones that were, were talking in a small group. Miley was looking away from me so I couldn't see her face. Then, she turned to me with a scarlet blush on her cheeks. "Hey, Lils?" Her eyes kept darting around the room. "Did you really mean everything you said back there?" she said in a weak voice.

I didn't quite understand what she meant. "To Amber? Yea, I really don't want to have anything to do with her. I can care less about being popular." She shook her head. Her eyes still not on mine.

"No, I mean what you said about… me." Her face was completely red now. Her unfocused eyes began to distract me. I lifted my hand to her cheek to steady her and I was instantly lost in the sea of her blue eyes. What was meant to just be a 'yes' came out much differently.

"I've never met a more gorgeous, funny, compassionate girl. You're perfect for m-" The sound of shattering glass interrupted my conversation with Miley. Everyone looked to the front of the class where the noise had originated. Was I just about to say she was perfect for _me_? What the hell is the matter with me? If it hadn't had been for our clumsy teacher dropping his mug, I would have probably scared Miley so far away she would never want to talk to me again. I couldn't let that happen. I can't lose the only good thing I have going for me right now; I need her. From now I have to be more careful with what I say to her.

God, how creepy can I get? I've only known this girl for two days and already I don't want to spend a minute away her. I love the tingly feeling I get when we accidentally brush hands while we're walking or the way my heart beats faster every time I look into those beautiful, blue eyes of hers. This poor girl has no idea she has me wrapped around her fingers like a marionette willing to do anything for her at the pull of a string.

"I'm so sorry class. I didn't mean to start the school year off like this. Let me go get some things to clean this up and we'll begin class after. I'll be right back." The dark haired man with glasses left the room, leaving all the students alone. Right when the door closed the entire class broke out in unison. Fifteen conversations going on at once left the entire room filled with chaos. To my surprise, Miley wouldn't look at me. Even when I called her name she acted like she couldn't hear me. I began to get paranoid. Did she make out what I was going to say earlier before the glass shattered? I was getting a little agitated after a minute of silence passed.

A girl with glasses and braided hair walked over and sat in the empty desk behind me. She was wearing a blue skirt and a yellow shirt that said 'Why would you want to destroy your home?' in green with a picture of the earth under it. She was quite attractive actually. Her cute braids making her look younger than she was.

"Hey, I'm Sarah. You're that girl who told off Amber earlier, aren't you?" I gave her a blank look and shrugged. Was she talking about that girl in the hallways? "Yea, you are. I saw the whole thing. It was pretty cool what you did for your friend here. Hey, Miley." Miley shot a quick smile then looked away. "So, there's an extra seat over by our group if you want to chill over there with us. Doesn't look like you're having much fun over here." She looked over indicating the hidden Miley. I saw Miley sink deeper into her chair at the mention of her.

"Thanks for the offer, Sarah, but I think I'll stay here and stare out the window for a little while. I got a lot on my mind." She smiled and stood. I hadn't notice how long, and smooth her legs had looked before. She bit her lip and walked off. I thought I had seen her look me over once before leaving. I had been watching Miley out of the corner of my eye the whole time Sarah had been around. The look in her eyes was different this time. I couldn't quite tell, but I thought I saw a hint of jealousy before she turned her head again.

"Miley, d-did I do something wrong?" I was afraid to ask. What if I did do something wrong and Miley didn't want to tell me? Maybe she was one of those people who don't tell you when they're mad at you or why. I'm not very good with those kinds of people. She finally turned to me with glassy eyes.

"No, Lilly, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what's going on with me today. Must be getting sick or something." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"Oh, ok. I'm glad you're not upset with me. I hope you're not getting sick though. Maybe it was from staying out too late last night in the cold?" I didn't believe Miley was really getting sick, but I didn't want to push her into telling me something she didn't want to.

"… Maybe." Her gaze never met mine for the rest of the class period.

Trying to find my third period without Miley was hell. The stampede of students was just too much for me. On top of that, I got lost. I couldn't find room 122 for the life of me. There I was standing in between two rooms; room 121 and room 123, but where in the hell was 122? Shouldn't these damn rooms be in order? I tried my chances walking down the hall a little ways hoping it was just a little farther down when some jerk ran me into the lockers and made me drop all my books. I bent down to pick them up, seeing another pair of hands begin to help me.

"Need a hand?" It was Sarah; the cute, save the planet girl from second period.

"Hey, thanks." We stood and she smiled lightly. "So, what class do you have next?" She pulled of a small piece of paper from her pocket.

"Um, room 122." I was grateful I wasn't going to be alone now with Miley not there.

"Me too, but I can't seem to find it. I've been looking around everywhere." I sighed softly and looked back at my schedule sheet.

"I know where it is. Here, follow me." She grabbed my free hand and pulled me away from the horde of students hurrying by. I was hauled into a rather deserted hallway.

"Uh, Sarah, where are we?" I wasn't sure if this was the right area since no one seemed to be around.

"Trust me. It's a shortcut. It's much faster cause no one ever comes down this hallway. It supposed to be haunted or some bologna. I've never seen anything 'supernatural' so I don't believe in anything like that, not until I run into something one day anyways.

"W-Why is it said to be haunted?" I wasn't really fond of spirits and ghost so the thought of possibly running into one scared me a little.

"Supposedly some girl was seriously depressed and hated school, so during class she came out into the hallway and slit her own throat with a knife." Sarah felt me shiver at the image of the girl killing herself and pulled me in close, pinning me to a wall and leaning in towards me. "Don't worry. It's probably just a bunch of rumors. Even if it was true, I'd never let anything happen to cutest girl in school." She winked and gave me a sly smile. I didn't know what to do.

The warning bell rang and she pulled back walking down the hallway. "We better hurry to History class. Don't want to be late on the first day now." I was almost frozen where I stood, but the thought of being all alone in the hallway gave my feet just the boost they needed to follow.

I was anxious to see Miley next period, but at the same time, I didn't want History to end. I was having such a fun time. Just like all my other classes the teacher shortly explained some things and we were left to ourselves. Sarah and I sat next to each other by the teacher's desk. Turns out she already had Mr. Johnson in summer school over the summer so she was already closer to him than any other student to him. Mr. Johnson was a very funny man, cracking jokes one after another. A handsome face also came along with the humorous man. His brown hair was kept short and was spiked. Now, usually I wouldn't approve of a grown man the age of 34 spiking his hair, but it looked really good on him. I've always been a little jealous of guys and their short hair. It takes them little to no time to do it. I mean, I know I can cut mine anytime I wanted, but I would miss it way too much. Besides, I need to leave Miley something to pull on when that time comes.

Sarah was gazing at Mr. Johnson in almost a hero worship kind of way. "Hey, Mr. Johnson, what are we learning about first?" Sarah sighed in contempt. Neither of us really liked history.

"We'll be learning about the Boston Tea Party."

"What did they do at the Boston Tea Party anyways?" Mr. Johnson took his gaze off his computer and gave a defeated look.

"I don't know," He looked to the ground and sighed, "I wasn't invited…" Sarah and I both howled with laughter at his corny joke. He looked to us and put on a dorky smile. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week… unfortunately." We all turned to the sound of backpacks zipping and books closing. You know when one person looks at the clock and sees it's time to pack up and when they do another person sees them packing and looks at the clock and packs and its just like a domino effect the rest of the way?... Well, that's what happened. I was sad class was ending, but I knew that meant I got to see Miley soon. Hopefully she would be out of her weird mood by next period. The bell rang and everyone, once again, pushed their way to the door. Sarah and I said our goodbyes and I hurried to my locker to try and catch Miley there.

Luckily, I caught her right as she was closing her locker. I put my book in-between my legs and put my hands over her eyes; time to play the guessing game.

"Uh, um, eh, Lilly?" Miley's voice seemed happier than before in class, making me think she was back to her normal, happy self. I removed my hands and she turned. "Aha!" She shouted with a big grin. "I was so right." I laughed. I was glad to see Miley smiling again.

"Ya got me. How was class without me?" I didn't want to tell her I had a great time if it happens to be that she had a bad one.

To my surprise that wasn't the case whatsoever. "Lilly, it was so great. I mean, I was sad you weren't there, but listen to this. We had a seating chart so I didn't get to sit next to Oliver, but I did get put next to this really hot, nice guy. He was a total charmer and I loved it." Miley's excitement grew with every word.

A flash of jealousy ran through my heart. What was so special about that guy? I can woo Miley just as good as he can, if not better. "But, Miley, what about… Jake?" What I really wanted to ask was 'what about me?' but I knew I couldn't possible ask that. What about me anyways? After what she just said I was obviously nothing more than a friend to Miley. My heart began to sink with every thought.

"What about Jake? He's the one who suddenly left me and just expected me to be perfectly fine with him gone for three months." Her attitude was growing.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you should go off with some other guy behind his back."

"Oh, Lilly." She put her arm around my shoulder. "It's not like I'm going to cheat on him or anything. If there's one thing I'm not, it's a cheater. I'm just angry that he would do that. Besides, relationships never stop guys from looking, so why can't I?"

"Well-" She shushed me and pulled me into a tight hug. My heart burst into frenzy as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's not talk about Jake right now. I'm just glad we have next period together and after that is lunch." I smiled at the thought. I was starving already and we had a whole hour left 'til lunch. Plus, that gives me another half an hour with Miley. I unwillingly let go of her. "C'mon, off to Math class!" She pointed her finger in the direction of the Math as I let out a loud groan. Math was my least favorite subject, but at least Miley was there to make it interesting. What else am I supposed to look at when I get bored?

--

Thanks for reading! **Review** or I'll eat you :O


	7. Chapter 7

I've been enjoying writing this story so far so thanks ya'll for reading. Anyways, back to Miley's POV at the beginning of third period. Remember Miley and Lilly don't have third together. And italicized is _thoughts_. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

--

"_Miley, d-did I do something wrong?" _I tightly shut my eyes at the memory. How could I have been such a fool? I totally gave Lilly the cold shoulder and for what? All she did was give me the greatest praise of my life. _"I've never met a more gorgeous, funny, compassionate girl. You're perfect for m-"_ I wished she would have been able to finish her sentence. It sounded like she was going to say 'me' but I couldn't be sure. Butterflies fluttered around inside at my thought. I raised my hand to my cheek; the feeling of her warm hand was still there. I tried not to smile at the memory, but that was all I could do. That's all I ever did when I thought of Lilly. Her smile lit up the room. That's what I needed right now, Lilly's gorgeous smile. I shouldn't have ignored her. I didn't even know really why I did in the first place.

…Lie. I did know why. I just didn't want to admit it. _"Gorgeous eyes like yours should never carry such hate."_ Her words were so mesmerizing. Ever since that moment I couldn't look at Lilly without feeling something. Every time I caught even a glimpse of her my hands would tremble with lust. She was gorgeous and I wanted her so badly. But that was the problem. _I wanted her._ She was a girl for crying out loud. Don't get me wrong, I've thought girls have been pretty before, but never in my life have I ever been sexually attracted to one. Not even Jake made me feel such desires, not even close.

It was the way she made my heart soar at the sight of her smile, the way her eyes shined whenever I spoke her name, the way she fit perfectly against my body when we would hug. I wondered if it would be the same perfect fit if we kissed. My heart fluttered at the thought, but ached with the next. _I pushed her away. _I made her think she did something wrong just because I couldn't figure out what was going on with me, why I was feeling the way I was. I barely waved goodbye when the bell rang before I pretty much bolted out the room. I knew I couldn't look back or my heart would explode. She probably thought I was mad at her. I knew I had to make things right after class.

History without Lilly was a total drag. Sure, I had Oliver, but he was on the other side of the room and I was stuck in a boring corner. I let out a sigh that came out much louder than I intended. "Bored?" A voice said from the seat in front of me. I looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes. "I'm Travis." He flashed a charming smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm M-Miley." I couldn't look away from his eyes; I was lost in them. He let out a small laugh making me realize I had been staring. I tore my eyes away and looked to the ground. I could feel my face burning red.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think you just got cuter when you blushed." I completely lost it with that.

"T-th-thank y-you." I felt my chest tightening and my breathing became irregular. "That's s-s-sweet of y-you." He smiled at my attempt to speak.

"I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?" He gave a concerned look that just melted my heart. "How 'bout I make it up to you?" A smile grew on his handsome face. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

I shook my head not trusting my stuttering mouth. "Want to go hang down at the beach or something with me then?" I gladly accepted his request. "Great." The bell rang and everyone stood. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye, Miley." I watched him walk off, his tight shirt clearly showing off his nice body. Travis was definitely hot and charming, two attributes I always looked for in a person. My eyes turned green with envy at the sudden memory of how Sarah came over to Lilly acting all hot and shit. And don't think I didn't see little miss 'save the planet' checking her out. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her. And Lilly didn't even say anything about it! She just smiled and said bye to Sarah like nothing even happened. Did she like the attention she was getting? If it was attention she wanted, I was definitely going to give it to her. I walked out and headed toward my locker hoping I could find Lilly and walk with her to class.

Closing my locker, I felt two warm hands cover my eyes. Wondering who it could possibly be, "Uh, um, eh, Lilly?" turning to see Lilly's green eyes and bright smile, I realized just how much I missed those eyes and that smile just over the last hour. I was amazed at how immensely I longed to look into them once again.

"How was class without me?" I was torn between telling Lilly it was boring without her or that I had a great time talking with this super hot guy who asked me to hang out with him at the beach this weekend. So I told her both.

"Lilly, it was so great. I mean, I was sad you weren't there, but listen to this. We had a seating chart so I didn't get to sit next to Oliver, but I did get put next to this really hot, nice guy. He was a total charmer and I loved it." I was waiting for Lilly's reaction about Travis. Part of me was hoping she would get jealous and the other part was hoping she would be just as excited as I was. Maybe if she was happy for me then that would mean she doesn't see me more than a friend and I could push all these odd feelings away, but if she got jealous, then that would just make me want her even more. This way I could tell if she really even liked me back. But what if she didn't; could I handle it? What I got was neither of what I wanted.

"But, Miley, what about… Jake?" she hesitated, why? I was shocked. Why did she care about Jake? I tried explained to her that_ he _left_ me._ I didn't know what to make out of this. I couldn't tell how she was feeling. "Yea, but that doesn't mean you should go off with some other guy behind his back." Did she really think I was going to cheat on Jake just because I was angry at him? I had to correct her.

"Lilly, if there's one thing I'm not, it's a cheater. I'm just angry that he would do that. Besides, relationships never stop guys from looking, so why can't I?" She began to speak, but I didn't want to talk about Jake anymore. I pulled her into a tight hug; she still fit perfectly against my body. She wrapped her arms around me as I tightened my grip on her. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I had to. I released her, as did she, and we walked to Math.

The number of students seemed to be less than in my other classes, so there were plenty of empty seats. I led us to seats in the back of the class away from everyone else. I didn't want anyone distract me from her. I wanted to give her all of my attention. "So how was History without me? Hope you had just as good a time as I did." Deep inside that's not what I really wanted. I knew it was selfish of me to wish such a thing, but I wanted Lilly to need me to be with her, not have a great time with me not by her side.

"It was great!" Pain. She rested her hand on my knee and looked to me. "But I really wish you were there with me." Content. I looked down at her hand, then into her eyes. I couldn't see anything but pure honesty in them. This left my heart pounding. "Oh and Sarah's in my class too." Jealousy. She pulled her hand back. "I'm glad I ran into her on the way before class too cause I was so lost and the halls were just so crowed. Luckily, she knew a shortcut." I tilted my head in confusion. "Something about some haunted hallway with a girl killing herself in it so not many kids go down it. I was afraid to go down it at first," a smile grew on her face, "but then Sarah said she would never let anything happen to the cutest girl in school." She laughed, "I hope she meant me." Resentment.

"Haunted hallway?! Not that stupid story again." I through my hands up in defeat.

"What do you mean again?" Lilly's innocence was clear on her face.

"The story of the depressed girl slitting her throat. Yea, it's all a hoax. Upper classmen just say that to scare freshman and such into not going down that hall to keep it empty." Lilly's mouth hung open probably because of how foolish she was for believing the story.

"Then why was there no one else in the hallway?"

"Because all those rooms down that hall are now used for storage, so there's no real reason to go down it." I shrugged at the simplicity. "Easy as that."

"Then why did Sarah tell me that if she knew it was just a lie?" There was hurt in her voice. As much as I didn't want Lilly to like Sarah, I didn't want her to be mad at her either.

"Maybe she thinks there's a chance it could be real." I knew that was a complete lie, but it seemed to work. "Or maybe she just needed an excuse to call you the prettiest girl in the school. Which, in my opinion, is a total understatement." She blushed causing my heart to burst with happiness; I needed to know. I decided this was my chance to find out if she felt the same way as I did. The fact that she was a girl didn't even faze me anymore. Lilly was Lilly, she was perfect. My body froze. _"Miley, you're you. You're perfect."_ I recognized those words. They were the words of Jake. I couldn't believe it. I had completely and entirely forgotten about Jake. The only reason I ever really remembered him from the time he left was whenever Lilly mentioned him and it hasn't even been a day since the last time I saw him.

How could I forget I have a _boyfriend_ every time I'm around Lilly? I'm supposed to be _in love_ with him, but Lilly completely takes over my heart and mind when I see her. Was I ever really in love with Jake? … _Was it a lie?_ My heart began to ache. I didn't know what my heart felt for him anymore. My mind was telling me I loved him, but my heart… my heart didn't agree. It hasn't agreed for a while now. I didn't know what to do.

I sat there motionless for a several seconds before I saw a flash of a hand swinging in front of my face. "Uh, Miley, are you ok?" I shook my head out of my trance. Concern was in Lilly's eyes. I would have to figure out my feelings for Jake later.

"Uh, yea. I was just thinking." I couldn't bring my eyes to hers. If I did, I would probably blab out my feeling right there, but I couldn't do that. What if she didn't even like me back? She'd think I was a total creeper if I told her she'd been all I've been thinking about since this morning, but it felt like my body was about to combust if didn't soon.

"You seemed pretty focused. What were you thinking about?" _C'mon, Miley. Just tell her the truth._

"… Lunch." _Dammit, Miley. You fail._ "I'm starving." She poked my stomach making me laugh. My smile quickly turned to a frown at my next thought.

My eyes stared to the ground. "Hey, Lil?" I saw her look to me. "What do you think about Sarah?" I looked up to a puzzled expression. Elaborating, "Do you... see her as more than a friend?" I had to know if she felt something for Sarah. My eyes were brought to hers, unexpectedly, she was looking down, blushing. She smiled and her eyes met mine. My hands began to tremble with lust. Those emerald eyes tearing away at my self-control.

The bell rang and she stood; I bolted up with her not wanting to lose the look in her eyes. "No, she just seems like she's be a great friend." A billion pounds were lifted off my shoulders. I was beyond relieved that she didn't like Sarah. She grabbed my hand in hers. "Besides, I have my eye on someone else." The seductive look in her eyes sent a jolt through my body that, this time, didn't stop at my stomach, but someplace lower. I was shocked at how a simple look can give me this feeling. Sadly, the feeling was cut short, "But, she does have some pretty hot legs if you ask me." She dropped my hand and walked out the door laughing. Oddly, I felt no jealousy at all. Just knowing Lilly felt nothing for Sarah gave me hope. I had to ask her who this person that she has her eye on is.

I hurriedly followed at her footsteps to our lockers. I slowed down to watch Lilly. God, _she has a great butt._ _I hope mine looks that good._ I reached my locker soon after Lilly. I tried to ease into the question, but my curiosity got the best of me. "So, Lil, who's the lucky person you've got your eye on?" A smile grew on her face as she put in her combination.

"What's it to you?" She said in a joking manner. I gently pushed her arm.

"I was just wondering. C'mon, just tell me." She bit her lip sending a tingly feeling to the earlier area. I crossed my legs and squeezed.

"Miley, you look like you have to pee." She laughed as I shook my head. "Well, let's go get some lunch. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Fine, let's go." We closed our lockers and she just stood there. "Well?"

"I don't know where the cafeteria is actually." That's right. I had forgotten Lilly was new here.

"Oh yea, okay follow me." The stampede of kids going both ways was putting distance between us, so I grabbed Lilly's hand and interlaced our fingers. "Get a move on, slowpoke." I saw a blush fashion on her face as she looked down at our hands making my heart flutter._ She's adorable when she blushes._

We made it passed the mob of students and into the cafeteria. "Welcome to Seaview High Cafeteria." She looked around at the tables and the frenzy of students running around. "What do you think?"

"Not bad. Not as big as my old school's caf, but I like it. Man, I'm _famished._ Let's go buy some lunch." We got our food and searched for some seats. "Look," she nudged my arm and pointed to a two-seated table in the back. We pulled out the chairs when two blob of makeup sat in our seats.

"Uh, excuse you? What do you think you're doing?" My chest began to tighten with rage as I glared at Amber and Ashley.

"Sitting down, duh. What's it to you?" The arrogance rolled off Amber's tongue.

"Didn't you see us about to sit down? Or is all that eyeliner blocking your view?" I tried to sound just as snobby as them, but failed. My heart just wasn't as black as theirs.

Amber shot a fierce look at me that I returned back just as quickly. "Shut it, Stewart." She stopped for a second then laughed. "I guess this makes the second thing I've stolen form you. Jake and now this." Her wicked laugh pierced right into my heart, shattering it instantly.

"What are you talking about? Jake was never yours. He would _never_ go for such a low life like you." Confidence escaped my voice with every word; they became weak and arbitrary.

She pulled out her compact and, to my amazement, was able to add more makeup to that already buried face. "That's what you think. Remember the party?" My chest was now ready to explode with resentment… but I knew she was right. A flood of memories burned through my mind of a drunken Ryan all over another girl. Tears began to swell in my eyes. I turned away to hide my tears and not let her see the shame on my face, giving her the victory she desired. She was right, and we all knew it, all but Lilly, who I knew I would have to explain this whole thing to later. I lost; it was as simple as that.

She snapped her compact closed and stood, as did the silent Ashley. To make things worse, she took her drink and spilled it all over the seat, making a sticky mess. "Whoops." She turned to her following sheep. "C'mon Ashley, let's leave before we catch something from the freak." The henchman followed quickly behind as the heartless walked away. I was catatonic. The sudden truth was too much for me. How could I be so blind? Or was I just in denial? My legs felt like they were going to collapse causing them to shake. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Miley? Are you ok?" Suddenly, I felt my legs give out on me. "Miley!" Gentle hands wrapped around my waist holding me up. Lilly pulled the clean seat from under the table and sat, placing me on her lap. Stroking loose strands from my face, "Why did you just collapse like that?" I couldn't respond. My mind was in total despair. Why was I acting like this? Was it because I knew the truth all along and my mind was paying me back for denying it reality? I felt her hold tighten on me. "Miley, please answer me." Her voice was full of plead and concern. The sound of the bell signaled all the kids to go to class. We didn't move from our spot; kids walked by paying little attention to us. When all the students had finally left from the cafeteria, I spoke.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could manage out before the tears that had built up finally broke through the wall.

"Don't be sorry; you didn't do anything wrong." Such a simple sentence blew me away. She lifted her hand and wiped my tear stained cheeks. The tranquility in her voice soothed my heart right away. She rested her head on my shoulder. Her arms still wrapped around my waist, "Miley, you don't have to explain anything about what that mean girl was talking about if you don't want to. It's none of my business so I'm not going to ever bring it up because it seems to have made you so very sad, something I hope I never make you feel." Her words flooded my mind, bringing back the memory of her comforting me last night. She took my hand in hers and interlaced our fingers.

I couldn't take it anymore; my heart was bouncing off the walls and my hands began to tremble. I tore my hand away and turned my body to face her. I couldn't control myself. My hands had minds of their own as they grabbed her face and brought her lips to mine.

--

**Lilly's POV**

"Don't be sorry; you didn't do anything wrong." It broke my heart to see Miley like this. I didn't exactly know what had happened between Amber and Miley, but after that I think I pretty much get the point. Something happened between Amber and Jake, something Miley in denial of. I wiped her cheek, the tears burning straight to my heart. I didn't really know how to comfort her, so I just sat there with my head on her shoulder hoping I could ease her even just a little bit. I didn't want to intrude on her business so I told her I wasn't going to as I took her hand and linked our fingers. Our hands felt perfect together, I never wanted to let go. I felt an abrupt hurt one second as Miley tore her hand away from mine, but, in the next, I was overwhelmed with a feeling my words couldn't explain. Miley had… _kissed_ me. My mind was in complete ecstasy. My desires took over my body as I closed my eyes and pulled Miley in, closing the gap between us to nothing. I deepened the kiss as my fingers tangled their way into her brown locks. _Am I dreaming? _ Who knows, maybe this whole day had been fake and I'd just been dreaming this whole time. If I was, I _never_ wanted to wake up.

--

**Miley's POV**

She twisted her fingers in my hair and kissed me deeper than I've ever been kissed. It was so tender, so warm, so… loving. That's what it was, I felt loved when I was with Lilly. I didn't have to act proper or appropriate like I did with Jake, especially around his celebrity friends and clients. He didn't even act like himself around them.

I licked her lips asking for entry which she gladly agreed to. The taste of her watermelon lip gloss was nothing compared to the sweetness of her hungry lips. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but, still, it wasn't enough. Finally, we had to ungratefully pull back for air.

She pressed her forehead for mine, "You're a great kisser."

"I think you've got me beat." We laughed and looked up. I knew everyone had left when the bell had rung, but I didn't remember hearing it go off again for class to begin. Must have been one great kiss for us not to even hear the bell go off. I knew it couldn't have been that long since breathing had to be an unfortunate necessity. "Did you hear the bell ring?" She shook her head. "We should probably get to class before they start wondering where we are." I hesitantly got off her lap, but was abruptly pulled down as supple lips attacked mine. Another breath taking kiss, she was in total control and I loved it. She had me pinned against the table with my arms behind my back, one hand holding my hands down and the other on the curve of my back pulling me in close. The way she handled me made me so hot, it was like she knew I liked it this way. Jake never really manhandled me this way. He didn't think it was appropriate to play such foolish foreplay, but I thought it was half the fun of intimacy.

She pulled away and looked me up and down, I bit my lip. My fingers twitched with lust, "Why'd you stop?" Her eyes looked so soft and loving.

She leaned in and kissed me softly. "I think you're what I've been waiting for." Her words sent an instant shutter through my body. They were so simple but held such meaning. She wanted me for _me_. I pulled her lips to mine and tried put everything she was making me feel into the kiss hoping it would reach straight into her heart.

I broke the kiss and took her in my arms in a close hug. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She tightened her grip and whispered into my ear. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." I pulled back with misty eyes.

I told Lilly the one thing of all that I wasn't was a cheaterand I just _cheated_ on Jake. My heart sunk at that thought as Lilly saw my desperate look. I didn't want to bring Lilly down with me so I tried to smile. "What did I do to deserve you?" That was my honest question.

"You were you." Her smile brightened up my heart to a blinding beam. "You're everything I want, Miley." A light blush fashioned on her face, "And I can't wait to see you in your bathing suit at the beach after school."

We had one more long kiss before we headed on to our different classes. I knew I was going to be distracted from the tingling feeling of Lilly's lips on mine all period. Her lips of persuasion had me late for class, but, in my opinion, it was beyond worth it.

Sorry it took so long guys but school is killing me with finals coming up in a couple weeks but I have break so ill try to write more. Anyways thanks for reading and tell me what you think :I


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been writing lately. Winter break has got me so occupied. Anyways thanks for reading. Enjoy!! :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own

--

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on forever without Lilly. All I wanted to do was run my hands all over that toned body of hers and pull her into a deep kiss. My heart was still pounding from earlier. I couldn't believe I actually _kissed_ her. Thank goodness she kissed me back too. I don't know what I would do if she hadn't. A fraction of a smile escaped my will as I tried to hold it back. The feeling of her lips on mine rushed back into my mind. The thought of seeing her in her green bikini at the beach sent volts through me and stopped at my center. I shuddered. Trying to hold back an unwelcome moan, I bit my lip as my mind ran wild with thoughts of Lilly.

"Well look what we have here. Don't get too close now, Ashley. I think _it_ bites." They laughed and my eyes shot up to that wretched voice. The smug look on her face made me want to punch her right in between those glaring eyes. What an accomplishment that would be.

I rolled my eyes in total disgust. "What do you want now, Amber?" I honestly wanted to know why that blob of makeup was everywhere I was.

A terribly obvious look of fake hurt flashed across her face while she held her hands up to her chest, "I just want to be friends. Is that too much to ask?" I had to muster up all my strength to not stand up and knock those mocking words right back into her mouth. Then, she would sure as hell regret interrupting my fantasies about Lilly in her bikini; the one that matched her irresistible green eyes.

I rested my chin on my palm. "You have no idea." I said bluntly, my eyes half lidded. I sat there silently waiting for them to walk away to their seats, but of course, they planted their butts right in the seats in front of me; Ashley seated to the right of Amber.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned my way, "Listen Stewart, I don't want this to be my seat any more than you do us, so let's make just make the best of it. What do you say? Friends?" I didn't know what to make of this. Did she really want to call it truce? Or was this just another one of her backstabbing tricks? I had no proof it wasn't, other than the fact that she was a total conniving bitch, but still, I wanted to believe her.

I studied her eyes and was stupefied when I couldn't find one ounce of deceit. While opening my mouth to accept her peace treaty, she suddenly burst out into laughter. A confused look shot across my face.

"Did you really believe I wanted to be friends with _you_?" She turned back in her seat. What the fuck? What was this girl's problem? I picked up my book ready to knock her upside the head with it when the bell to our freedom sounded. Luckily for her all my anger was replaced with excitement. Soon, Lilly and I would be at the beach soaking in the sun; me soaking in the view of Lilly's body.

"Get a clue, Stewart. _No one_ wants to be friends with you now that Jake's gone. And besides, when he does come back," she leaned in close, "he's mine." Ironic how this all turned out. The girl who always failed to break Jake and me up finally got me to see the truth with just a simple sentence; I didn't need to see him cheat to know he did. A laugh escaped my lips. "What are you laughing at?" She stood there in her bitch pose.

"You can have that cheater." I said through my laugh. "He's not worth my time." Flipping my hair back, I tried to seem as stuck-up as I could as I began to walk away. Outside I aimed to do as Amber would: act all high and mighty, but inside, I knew I was feeling just as Ashley was; nothing more than a sheep. Just how she followed Amber around not speaking her mind, I was doing the exact same thing with Jake. I didn't want to annoy him by complaining or putting my two cents in on everything that happened. So, I just kept my mouth shut hoping that was what he wanted and it would be enough to keep him from throwing me aside for another girl that knew when and when not to speak.

She stood there dumbfounded. "What? You're giving Jake to me?" Her voice sounded childish as if I was giving her the greatest toy in the world… hardly.

"He's not some tool that I could just give away, but I'm sure that's what he'd use you as." I waved as I walked out the door feeling satisfied. I guess that made it official. Jake and I were no longer the "item of the year" as Teen Magazine said a few weeks ago when I thought I was actually happy with him. Luckily, blob number one of makeup shined some light on my dim brain. I didn't know if I ever would have realized the truth either if she hadn't. Guess there are some things Amber's good for, even if they do cause you to collapse.

I bit my lip as I saw her walking down the hall to our lockers. I wanted to call out her, but the view was just so breathtaking. God, her legs looked so gorgeous in those shorts. I wanted to just spin her around and kiss her right there, but I knew I couldn't do that. Neither one of us have had the chance to bring up that matter. She didn't say anything about keeping us a secret, but that doesn't mean she wants everyone to know. Besides, I didn't know if I was ready for _anyone_ to know.

I was surprised when I saw her turn down the "haunted" hallway. Being the curious girl that I was, I followed her, but when I turned the corner, no one was there. A chill ran down my spine. Why was I scared? I knew that story was false, but I still had this weird feeling. Where the heck did Lilly go anyways?

Suddenly, I felt strong hands pin me against the wall and someone's body pressed against my back. Hot breath moved it's way up my neck as smooth hands slithered down my arms and onto my hips grinding mine against their own. A tongue flicked my ear sending a shock straight down into my jeans. My body shook as a moan escaped my lips. I didn't need to see the person to know who was handling me just the way I liked it. "Lilly." I breathed. She flipped me around and I was met with soft, hungry lips; my hands pinned above my head with one had, her other clawing at my shirt. I had no complaints at this other than the fact that we were in clear view of anyone who turned the corner. "Lilly, wait." I hesitantly pushed her slightly off of me to look her in the eyes. "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?" I tried to say in my most seductive voice as I ran a finger over her lips. She looked me up and down before dragging me to a storage room a few yards down.

She locked the door behind us and practically mauled me with her lips, throwing us on top of an empty table. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind but the pressure building between my legs persuaded me otherwise. Our lips met for a brief second before she moved down to my neck, kissing and sucking. She got to her knees and tugged at the hem of my shirt; I quickly obliged, practically tearing it as we hurried to get it off. She wasted no time as she attacked my chest with her hands and my mouth with her own. My fingers tangled in her blonde hair as I slightly gasped when her tongue thrust its way into my mouth.

Who knew Lilly was so good at this, like she's done it before? The thought of Lilly on another girl instantly shot jealousy through my body. What if I was no good at sex with another girl? I mean, I really didn't have much time to prepare considering I was thrown into a storage room and tackled. I didn't want her to think I was amateur at this, even though that pretty much was the case, with girls anyways. I decided it was my turn to take control and show Lilly what I could do. Grabbing the edge of her shirt, I swiftly lifted it right over her head barely breaking the kiss. My hands instantly went to the curve of her back, flipping us over so I was on top. Right away I had Lilly's hands pinned with my own and her body as my possession. Now I knew why she liked handling me this way, it was fun, and I definitely had a great view from this angle.

I sat on her hips and released her hands while I gazed into her emerald eyes. Brushing some loose strands out of her face, "You're so beautiful." A blush instantly fashioned on her face as she tilted her head down trying to hide it. I gently lifted her face back up with two fingers.

Leaning down, I pressed Lilly's lips to mine and kissed her with all the passion I could gather. I wanted her to know how I felt. Although it had only been a day, I considered Lilly to be my best friend and hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend. The thought of Lilly as my girlfriend made me smile into the kiss. She gently pulled back and grinned, "What's got you all smiles?"

"Lilly," I blushed a little before continuing, "will you be my.. girlfriend?" She didn't say anything; she just lied there which made me begin panic. "O-or if you think it's too soon you don't ha-" She raised a finger to my lips.

Her eyes sparkled, "I want nothing more." My heart filled with joy at her words. She was the girl of my dreams and she was mine. Grabbing my head, she pulled me into kiss, tangling her hands in my brown locks. This was my chance. I deepened the kiss as my knee found it's way between Lilly's legs and I rubbed against her center. She let out a loud moan which only made me more hot.

I was completely on top of her now. Lilly wrapped her legs around me and began grinding her hips against my knee harder. I could feel my jeans getting damp where I continued rubbing her center. "Miley." She moaned. The sound literally drove me wild. I pulled her up and quickly unsnapped her bra throwing it blindly behind me. My mouth instantly found it's way to Lilly's hard nipple. My hand had already started it's exercise on her other breast, pinching and messaging. She threw her hands on my head, "oh, Miley, yes." The continuous bucking against my hips didn't help as I tried to focus on making Lilly feel good. She pulled me up to her lips and kissed me, breathing in deeply. I deepened the kiss as much as I could, but still it wasn't enough. I wanted more of her and I wanted her now.

Without stopping the motion of our hips I asked, "Lilly, is it okay if I take it to the next level. You know, the lower level." I looked down to indicate. Her cheeks became a light shade of red as she bit her lip and slowly nodded. I looked around. I hadn't actually looked at the room we were in. It was dusty and pretty much abandoned with nothing more than about a dozen student desks and one teacher's desk which was occupied at the moment. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it really didn't matter. Only one thing mattered to me and it was Lilly.

I looked back to Lilly and was met with something I hadn't seen in her before. She looked.. nervous. Slowing the hip motion to a stop I asked, "Hey, Lil, are you okay?" She nodded and I her gulp. From the sound of that it was definite that Lilly was worried about something. "Lilly, if there's something your worried about you know we don't have to do this." I was confused. Lilly was the one who threw me in here in the first place. Maybe she didn't think it would get this far though.

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "No, Miles, I do want to do this, I really do. It's just that," she paused as if contemplating on whether she should say it or not, "I'm a virgin." I was shocked. How could a girl as gorgeous and sexy as her still be a _virgin_. There was always the reason of saving herself for marriage, but from where I was laying it didn't look like that was it. I doubted it was because no one wanted her, Sarah didn't seem to have any problems with her. I winced at the memory. Nothing else made sense; I was stumped.

"How is the sexiest girl in school still a virgin?" She smiled at the flattery.

"Well, ever since I was little I always told myself I was going to save myself for that one special person; the one who gave me butterflies every time I thought of them or made my heart race whenever we touched." Did that mean I was Lilly's special person? My heart raced.

"So does that make me the one?" She raised a hand to my cheek and brought my lips down to hers.

"Only if you want to be." Her voice was so soft and comforting. I was torn. I wanted Lilly so bad, but I didn't know if it was the right time, or place for that matter as I once again took a quick look around the room. I looked back to Lilly and was met with this time misty eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" All my confusing thoughts were pushed away with concern.

"Miley, I don't want to make you have to decide. I know I want you to be my first with all my heart. You give me butterflies whenever I think about you and you make my heart race every time I look into those beautiful blue eyes or at this gorgeous body of yours." Tears were now streaming down the side of her face. "You're my special person." All my doubts were instantly replaced with reassurance. Lilly did want me and I wanted her just as badly.

Tears were now building in my eyes. "I want you to be my first too." She gave me a questioning look, "I mean with a girl." She giggled and I brought my hand to her cheek and wiped away her sincere tears. She leaned up and lightly kissed me. I instinctively deepened the kiss and slithered my hands down her fit body stopping at her shorts. My thumbs hooked into Lilly's shorts, I tugged down on them slightly. Sadly, they didn't slip down as I had hoped. I fumbled at the button not wanted to look down and break the heated kiss.

Finally, I undid her shorts and was about to pull them down when we heard the door knob shake. _Shit_. Damn whoever that was; ruining a perfect moment like that. I quickly jumped off her looking frantically for my thrown shirt, Lilly doing the same, but half naked. Finally finding our clothes, we hurried to get them on. I couldn't help bite my lip when I actually took a good look at Lilly. She had some pretty hot sex hair that I was proud to say I gave her.

We freaked when we heard the sound of jangling keys. "Shit, Miley, we got to hide!" I looked around; the students' desks didn't give enough cover. There was only the teacher's desk left. I grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her around the desk, pulling her underneath with me.

"Great 'private' place, Lilly." I rolled my eyes. What a hole we've dug for ourselves, but it was well worth it.

"Heh, sorry. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed your touch." She ran her fingers down my arm sending chills all over my body, stopping at my hand and lacing our fingers. My heart raced. I leaned in and kissed her cheek making her smile.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." The door opened and we both instinctively held our breaths not wanting to make a sound.

"Damn, this place is dusty. It's going to take me forever to clean this room up." A man's voice said at the door. He sighed and we heard begin to take cleaning appliances off his cart when he stopped. "Oh darn, I forgot my dust pan."

We waited a few seconds before Lilly poked her head slightly from behind the desk. "Miley, he's gone. Let's hurry and get out of here." We quickly got up and raced towards the door and down the hall into the girl's bathroom. We quickly checked a saw that no one was in the stalls.

"Whoa, that was close." Lilly panted still out of breath.

"Yea, I don't know what could have happened if we got caught but I don't want to risk doing that again and find out." A look of sadness shot across Lilly's face before she turned her back to me. After replaying the sentence in my head I knew what Lilly was feeling. "Oh, no. Lil, I didn't mean it like that." I reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around only to be met with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I risked getting you caught." She said sadly.

"No! Baby, I would risk anything for my Lilly Bear." She smiled at the nickname.

"Anything?" She said in a seductive voice as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me against her. I nodded and she kissed my cheek. Her hands moved over my breasts as she kissed lower down my jaw and neck. The pressure between my legs began to build causing a small whimper to escape my lips. "Is my Miley enjoying herself?" She stopped everything to ask as if to tease me.

"Yea, so don't stop." I grabbed her hand and placed it back onto my breast and pulled her lips to mine with the other. She began right where she had left off. She licked my lips and I opened my mouth letting her tongue slip inside. Her hands slithered down my stomach and onto the front of my jeans, rubbing my center. I moved my hips against her hand as her motions quickened. My loud moan was thankfully cut off with Lilly's lips. I pressed my hand to the back of her head holding her against my lips as another whimper made it's way out. I moved my hips harder and faster against her hand as the pressure increased.

She pulled away for a brief second for air before having to cover my mouth with her lips again from my echoing cry of satisfaction. My legs began to feel weak as a wave of pleasure ran through my body leaving me practically limp in Lilly's arms.

I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath. "That was amazing." I breathed.

A smirk grew on her face, "Imagine what it would feel like without the jeans." My body shuddered at the remark. I couldn't wait to get Lilly to my bedroom. "C'mon, baby, let's go get ready for the beach."

Finally catching my breath, "'kay."

--

It was even better than I imagined. She was beyond gorgeous. Her green bathing suit went perfectly with her blonde hair, bringing out her emerald eyes. The beach was a little more crowded than I had hoped but it really didn't matter. The only person my eyes saw was Lilly. She was the only one that mattered.

"Hey, Miles?" The blonde said lying face down on her towel. I responded with a quick 'hm?' "You think you can rub some lotion on my back? I want to tan a bit before we leave." I quickly obliged and grabbed the lotion from our bag.

"Um, do you want me to undo the string?" I shyly asked.

"Yes, please." I could hear the laugh in her voice. I undid the suit and squeezed a bit of lotion on my hands. Rubbing it slowly around her shoulders and down her back, "Mmm, babe that feels so good." A smile crept on my face. It felt nice to make her feel good. "Oh, harder." I did as I was told and rubbed with a little more pressure. "Oh yea, right here." I bit my lip. The feeling between my legs was now becoming almost natural whenever I was touching her. "Mmmm, yes." She moaned. Her breathing shortened to slight gasps… she was toying with me.

"Dammit, Lilly. If you don't stop toying with me, I'm going to flip you over and take you right here." She gave a loud laugh.

"I didn't know that was really working. Thanks, that's good." I quickly retied the string for her to sit up. I gave her an unamused look. "Aw, Miles, I was just having a little fun. Don't be mad, please." She pouted, adding the puppy dog eyes.

I slightly smiled; she knew I wasn't really mad. "How can I ever be mad at a face like that?" She grinned and gave me a quick kiss before lying down once more and undoing her string. My eyes wondered down her smooth back, past her tight butt, and down her muscular legs. _She must work out or something cause she's got some great legs_.

After a few minutes on each side, I had to admit I liked the front view better, she got up. "Hm, I'm kind of hungry, Miles. How 'bout we go down to that Rico's place now?" She held out her hand and helped me up.

"Sounds good. I'm kind of hungry, too." We held hands on the walk to the shack. "It feels nice, holding your hand." She looked to me and smiled.

"I feel the same way. But I kind of like the feeling of your lips on mine better." Her sweet smile turned into a sly grin as she leaned over and kissed me, leaving me with a tingling feeling on my lips. We reached the shack and surprisingly no one was there. There was only one seat that was seagull-poop free at the end. "Sit." She demanded. I quickly obliged and pulled her close to me, stealing a long kiss. "I wouldn't mind eating your lips, but I'm kind of in the mood for real food right now." She turned around to look at the menu. I pulled her against my body and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What would you like, babe?"

"You decide." She contemplated for a moment before deciding on burgers and fries. We found a table and ate while laughing about our adventures on the first day of school.

The sun was beginning to set as we finally finished our meals. "Want to go for a walk down the beach?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, that sounds nice." I stood up and threw away our trash, turning around to a smiling face. "What are you so happy about?"

"This will be our first walk on the beach together and during sunset. Don't you think that's so romantic?" She sighed as she grabbed my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yea, it is." Her green eyes were shining. We started off down the beach holding hands. We were about half way down when my phone rang.

"What's that noise?" Lilly asked as she looked to me as I pulled my phone from my bikini top. "What? How did you fit that in there without it even showing?" I laughed and looked to see who was calling. It was my dad.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Hey, Darlin'. Just wonderin' where you are. I just got back to the house."

"Oh, sorry I didn't call Daddy. I'm at the beach just hanging out with a new friend." A shot a glance toward Lilly who was thankfully too busy staring intently at a seagull two feet away from her to pay attention to what I was saying. I didn't know how she would react when I said 'friend.'

"Does this new friend have a 'little friend'?" I laughed at his discrete implement.

"No, Daddy, she's a girl. Her names Lilly." Lilly looked to me at the mention of her name.

"Good to know. I have tomorrow off so if you want I could drive you to school and maybe we can go grab a bite to eat when you get home?" His voice sounded almost hopeful.

"That'd be great, Daddy." I was glad to be able to spend time with him. It's been a while since we had any real time together.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll see you when you get home. Be careful, Bud. Love ya." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay. Love you too, bye." I hung up and reached out for Lilly's hand. We walked back down to the shack and grabbed our stuff.

"Today was so fun, Miles." Lilly smiled.

"Yea, it was." I said with a sly grin. She laughed and jokingly hit my arm.

"You know what I mean. I just love being around you. You make all my worries go away." She leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I don't want you to ever to worry. I want you to be happy." I said as we began to walk down the street to our houses.

"You make me very happy." She stopped in front of me and cupped my cheeks, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my free arm around her back, pulling her tightly against me to close any space between us.

A group of boys drove by and honked the horn. "Whooo! Yea baby!" One screamed as they drove past, leaving us slightly embarrassed. We continued walking and reached my house first.

"Let's keep going. I really want to walk you home. It's too dark for you to be walking by yourself." I pleaded.

She shook her head, "No way. If anyone needs protecting, it's you and I'll be so worried when you walk back alone."

"But-" I was cut off with a kiss.

"No buts. Go inside, Miles. I'll be fine; it's only a few minutes away. I'll text you when I get home, how bout that?"

"Okay." I said lowly. I really didn't want her walking by herself, but she was right. If anyone needed protecting it would be me. I pulled her into a long hug.

We slightly let go and she looked into my eyes, "I'm really, really glad I moved to Malibu."

I smiled, "Me too." I leaned down and deeply kissed her, holding there for a few seconds.

"'kay. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded.

"And remember to text me. I don't want to go to bed worried."

"I promise." We had one more kiss before letting go and separating. I walked up my driveway as she walked down the street to her house. I remembered sitting across the street when I was little and being able to see all the way down the block and the next one over. I crossed the street and watch Lilly walk home. I had to make sure she was ok. She'd grown to be one of the most important people in my life and I couldn't lose her. I saw her walk up her driveway as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it to see a message from Lilly. _See, I got home safe, but thanks for caring._ I replied back with 'I'll always care. Night, beautiful.' _So will I. Night, babe._

I went inside. My dad was already asleep so I crept up the stairs and into my room. Today was the most amazing days of my life. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

So sorry that took so long guys, but I tried to make it up with a few intimate scenes. I hope they were good enough for you guys. They sure were hard for me to write. Anyways thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been years.. Italics is thinking! Enjoy fellow Liley lovers.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HM and all that good stuff.

--

The next few days went just as the first pretty much; with the exception on the flirty glances we threw each other during classes. Even Sarah made it a custom to come and sit right behind Lilly before class and talk a little. I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't jealous because I was. It was obvious that Sarah had a thing for Lilly; plenty of people did. It was only a few days into the school year and boys were already asking her out, but of course she turned them all down.

"So, Lilly. How many boys do you think you attracted today?" I asked almost envious as we both sprawled across my bed, flipping aimlessly through channel after channel.

"Hey, it's not my fault these stupid boys won't quit asking me. It's not like I want them to." She defended. These boys were becoming a nuisance, every time I tried to get some alone time with Lilly at school, some guy would walk up and ask her out. Even the puny freshmen would give it a shot.

"I know, but still, I don't like it. They only keep asking you because you're gorgeous. They don't even know you." I said, eyes still locked onto the TV. _Ugh, there's nothing on._

"Well, _you _barely knew me when you decided to _kiss_ me." She scoffed. I tore my eyes from the box to glare at her, leaving it on some Australian show I can't remember the name to.

"Lilly, that was different. I did know you, at least more than they did. And you set me on your lap. I know you wanted it just as bad as I did." My eyes squinting as I retorted.

"Fine, maybe I did. But, Miley, you know I don't want any of those boys, so don't worry okay?" Her voice was much softer now.

"I'm not worried." Lie, I think. Was I worried? I couldn't tell. Maybe I was just jealous. I actually didn't even know if Lilly swung that way anyways. Did she only like girls or both? Now was as good a time as any to find out. "Hey, Lil? Do you even like guys that way?"

She sat there quietly. I couldn't tell if she was thinking about it or deciding whether she should lie to me. I prayed it wasn't the latter. "No." Her answer was flat and straightforward. A weight of worry was lifted on my shoulders, but placed back with my next thought. What if she was just saying that to make me not suspect anything?

Dammit, why was I thinking this? I had absolutely no reason not to believe Lilly. She seemed to be honest from the day I met her. My distrust must have shown on my face, "You don't believe me, do you?" She deadpanned. My mind froze. I really didn't want to lie to her, but if I don't she'll think I'll never trust her.

"No, I do believe you. Really." My voice betrayed me with cracks and little confidence.

She raised her voice, "Dammit, Miley. Don't lie to me." _Shit._ She caught me. I never was good at hiding my lies.

"Lil, I'm sorry. It's just that.. I've only ever been in a real relationship with one person and he never really was faithful." My eyes shifted to the floor. Where did that come from? I guess my conscience spoke before my mind could approve.

Her eyes became softer. "Miley, I'm sorry I yelled. But just because Jake didn't know what he had doesn't mean I don't either. Miles, I know you." She lifted my chin and met her eyes with mine. "I've never met anyone so perfect for me. The way our hands fit together just makes my heart melt. Miley, I've fallen for you and I've fallen hard. I don't want to spend one second without you. Even if we're not talking, I just want to be around you."

Tears were threatening to pour down my face; I didn't want to cry, but my will was quickly crumbling. "Oh, Lilly!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and hid my face in her hair, breathing in her scent that I loved so much. I pulled back and met her emerald eyes with my own. "You've really fallen for me?"

"More than you'll ever know." Her words were like courage to a lion. I couldn't help but smile the entire time as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Good, because I've fallen for you too.. a few times actually." I blushed remembering the trips and falls that Lilly thankfully saved me from. "And I'm sorry I made a fuss about the boys."

"It's ok. Besides, boys are just boys. I've dealt with them before ya' know."

"Yea, it's just that they keep ruining out moments." I pouted.

She laughed, "I know. Well, I don't see any boys around now. Want to make a moment?" She smirked as I hypnotically nodded, all previous thoughts thrown aside along with the remote. She lifted herself and sat on my lap, straddling my thighs. I couldn't believe how quickly I was turned on. She grabbed my hands with hers and placed them around her neck, leaning down. Her kiss sent fire through my body as she ran her hands down my sides, stopping at my hips.

This had become an almost daily routine, excluding the small argument, of course. Everyday after school, we would come over to my house and lay on my bed for a few moments before one of us would get up and instigate something.

For some reason, we never usually got as far as we did in that dusty room. Maybe both of us are just waiting for the other to take it to the level; that's when I've been waiting for anyways. Maybe Lilly is too. In that case, today would be the day.

Somewhere between my thoughts, and us making out, Lilly took of my shirt and began kissing down my chest. Her hands were already at my jeans fumbling with the button. Maybe I wasn't going to have to be the one to make it happen after all.

"Lil, a-are you sure?" She paused her actions and smiled. Then pulled me back to her hungry lips. Her hands continued their attack on my jeans, unbuttoning them and slightly tugging. My hands moved down to help her but froze when I heard his name.

"_That's right. We have Jake Ryan here with us today to tell us all about his new movie, I Know What You Did Last Winter." _I turned from Lilly and gazed at the screen. There was Jake, sitting comfortably on a sofa with his arm wrapped around a black haired girl's shoulder beside him with a smug look on his face.

Instantly my blood raged and I gently pushed Lilly off to get a better look, getting a confused look from her.

"_I know this is supposed to be about your new movie, but I can't help but sense a deeper connection between you two than just co-stars." _The woman lifted an eyebrow as she said this. _What the hell did she mean by that_?

I felt Lilly finally turn around to see what I had been so enthralled in to push her aside. It seemed she hadn't been paying attention to what the woman had been saying.

Jake looked to the girl as she smiled, "Oh, I think it goes _deeper_ than you think." He smugly said, earning long 'oooohs' from the crowd. My jaw began to hurt making me realize I had been clenching it since I saw him on the screen.

"Um, Miley.." Lilly's hand on my shoulder pulled my attention back to her. "Are you ok?" _Do I seem ok?! _ I wanted to lash out at her, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. It wasn't Lilly's fault that bastard left me here alone.

I took a deep breath. "Yea." I blindly reached for the remote and turned off the TV; tears threatened to once again fall, but this time my will was good. Looking back to my girlfriend I took her hand and pulled her into a hug to hide my face in her hair. I just wanted to forget all about him.

"Miley." Her voice sounded concerned. "Do-do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no, knowing my shaky voice would give away the truth that I was beginning to break. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Eyes that I knew were building with tears. "It's ok to cry, Miles."

I shook my head furiously, "No. No, its not! He doesn't deserve my tears. He doesn't deserve me. All those times he said he loved me it never warmed my heart; it never made my chest want to burst with love or anything close. I thought I had his heart, but obviously I was nothing more than another notch on his belt. That's all I'll ever be to anyone." Tears were now falling from my eyes.

I felt Lilly shift in front of me, putting a firm grip on either of my shoulders. I could feel her eyes burning into me.

"No, Miley. You're wrong. You're so wrong." Her voice was stern but soft. My eyes met with hers. "I would _never_ think anything remotely close to that of you. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever been with. Remember what I told you? Just because he doesn't realize what he's lost doesn't mean I won't know what a great thing I've gained. I will never treat you the way Jake did, never. So don't ever think that way again ok?"

Her eyes never left mine the entire time. Warmth began to move throughout my chest. I didn't know what to say; I settled with a kiss, knowing my voice would ignore me anyways.

I didn't know why, but this kiss was different. It was more than just a kiss. For some reason, I felt as if I was making a promise with Lilly. A promise to never doubt her again, never doubt what we could become.

She pulled away gently and drew me into her warm embrace. Content quickly replaced my sorrow as I wrapped my arms around her waist, indulging the scent that was Lilly.

Time seemed to stop during those moments, in my mind anyways. In actuality, we had been lying in each other's arms for a good hour and before we knew it, it was dark out.

The moment her arms slipped out from under me, I felt cold. "Lilly? Do you think your mom would let you spend the night? I.. kind of don't want to be alone tonight." She just smiled.

"I'll ask." Lilly got up and reached for her phone to call her mom. I quickly followed but headed towards the door silently signaling down stairs while rubbing my belly. She shook her head and I made my way downstairs to the fridge.

I returned 5 minutes later with a sandwich packed with turkey and all the fixins and some drinks. "So, what did she say?" Nothing but a blank stare was on Lilly's face. "… Lilly!"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened as she looked up from the sandwich.

"What did your mom say?" She simply nodded as her eyes became glazed over as she stared at the food once more. I couldn't help but laugh when her body swayed as I leaned over and put the drinks on the stand. "You want this?" Again, she only nodded. "You're going to have to earn it."

She looked at me anxiously awaiting my demands. I quickly pressed a finger to my lips and was surprised at how quickly my demands were met, with much force I might add. After Lilly's part of the deal was done I placed the pate in front of her and watched her practically devour the sandwich.

"You should've told me you were this hungry, baby. I would've made you that sandwich hours ago." I felt bad for forgetting to feed Lilly.

She swallowed the last bite and smiled. "It's okay. I didn't want to push you after what happened."

I leaned over and kissed her lips. "Mmm, you taste like turkey." She smiled. "Next time tell me okay? I don't want you starving to death at my house." She nodded and put the plate on the stand. "Oh, I have some clothes for you to sleep in if you want."

"No thanks. I like to sleep naked." My jaw hit the floor as she walked into the bathroom.

--

Sorry for any mistakes, don't have time to read everything over. Hope you enjoyed!Review if you would like.


End file.
